


Drunk on your love

by anabelinda



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drunk!Yuuri strikes again, Fluff, M/M, Makkachin is the best dog, Victor is smitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9720683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anabelinda/pseuds/anabelinda
Summary: “Oh, Yuuri.” There’s a teasing smile on the man’s face. “Last night I found you petting my dog on my backyard. I still don’t know how you managed to get in.”“Oh my god!” Yuuri covers his face with his hands. He did what?! “I’m so sorry!”“Oh! That’s not the best part.” Victor seems to take great pleasure retelling the story about how they met, how a terrible flirt drunk-Yuuri is, and especially, how he finished the night throwing up all over Victor’s shoes.





	

There was a noise coming from the backyard. Drowsily, Victor thinks is Makkachin playing around, but when he opens his eyes and sees that it’s already dark outside, he jerks fully awake and sits on the couch disoriented looking for his phone. It’s almost 2 a.m. Today he had a very busy day working on his thesis. He was supposed to only have a quick nap before dinner. It’s no wonder Makkachin is making so much noise, he must be hungry and cold.   

 

He reaches to turn on the lamp to his right and tries to shake the grogginess away. A little bit more alert, he recognizes the noises as happy barks from Makkachin. Normally, at this hour, his dog would be inside the house sleeping with him, so Victor is a bit confused as of why Makkachin is not whining to be let inside.

 

What makes Victor jump from the couch and run to the sliding back door is the clear sound of a man laughing. Thinking is a thief trying to hurt Makkachin, Victor takes the first weapon he sees, which turns out to be one of his ice skates that had been laying around the living room. He’s not sure what kind of damaged it can do, but best to be prepared.

 

As he opens the door feeling his heart trying to beat out of his chest and holding the skate, ready to attack, he spots the intruder. It’s just a boy.

 

A boy lying around on the grass, being smothered by kisses from his dog and laughing like an idiot.

 

Makkachin spots Victor and leaves the boy to come to him. He licks the hand that is not holding the skate, barking and wagging his tail like crazy. What a wonderful guardian dog Victor has.

 

The boy recovers a bit and sits unsteadily. Now that Victor can take a better look at him, he seems drunk but harmless. Judging from his clothes and his baby face, Victor thinks that he must be a college freshman who got lost on his way home. He doesn’t seem like a threat, so Victor approaches him slowly.

 

“Hey, are you ok?”

 

Hearing his voice, the boy lifts his face, trying to focus his eyes on Victor.

 

“Your dog is so cute, I love dogs, dogs are awesome!” says excitedly. He slurs a bit but seems mostly fine. He is also smiling too brightly for someone lying in the backyard of a stranger.

 

Victor can’t resist smiling a bit in return. “Do you need help getting home? Maybe you can call some friend or Uber?”

 

Victor knows what it is like to be this drunk and had had his fair share of strangers helping him out.

 

The boy looks a bit confused for a bit, “Phichit was supposed to get me home.” He then reaches for one of his pockets and pulls out his cellphone, “it’s dead, and I don’t know his number by memory.”

 

It’s a bit difficult to understand him with the slur and the cute accent, (Victor thinks maybe Japanese, definitely Asian), but he gets the important part. He needs help.

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll lend you my charger.”

 

The boy’s face immediately brightens with a smile. “Thank you, pretty stranger!” But he doesn’t seem to be in a hurry to get up, content to sit there petting Makkachin. The dog is shamelessly thrown over his legs, begging for scratches.

 

Victor debates between forcing the boy inside the house and staying here a bit more. He wants to know more about this guy and how did he get here, so he goes to sit beside him on the grass. This close he can smell the alcohol and sweat in him.

 

“So, what’s your name?”

 

“Yuuri, and yours?”

 

“I’m Victor.”

 

“Hi Victor,” his eyes seem a bit clearer and laser-focus on Victor’s face “You’re the most beautiful man I've ever seen.” One of Yuuri’s hand finds his way to Victor’s cheek and strokes it gently before letting it drop “And your eyes are so pretty it’s insane.”

 

At the drunken confession, Victor feels his mouth open and his cheeks burning up. Of course, he had heard compliments before, but somehow Yuuri makes it sound so innocent and sincere. It’s been a while since Victor has blushed this hard.

 

Makkachin licking his face is what brings him back to reality. He sees that Yuuri is now laying on the grass, giggling softly at the sight. “I don’t think I can get up right now. Lay with me here? The stars are looking so pretty right now. Not as pretty as you, of course.”

 

Stupidly, Victor is smitten with this guy. A complete stranger that came out of nowhere, and yet Victor can’t seem to refuse him.

 

He lays beside him and feels the warmth of their arms touching. Victor looks at the sky and is mesmerized by the sight.  When was the last time he took the time to just look at the stars? Yuuri is right, they look pretty.

 

Victor is lost in his thoughts when he feels Yuuri’s hand take his. When his eyes find Yuuri’s there’s a kind of serious intensity in them; he doesn't look so drunk anymore. Victor shivers, he’s not sure if it is because of the cold or the way Yuuri is looking at him.

 

The atmosphere is now feeling full with anticipation; for what, Victor is not sure. Yuuri’s face is getting closer until his mouth can whisper on Victor’s ear.

 

“Victor?” asks Yuuri with a deeper voice, the slur's gone. Victor can’t speak.

 

“Are you single? ‘Cause I want to mingle,” the grin clear in his voice.

 

Victor snorts and pushes Yuuri away. “That’s a horrible line Yuuri!”

 

“What can I say? Terrible lines are my specialty,” his tone mockingly seductive.

 

“You are a dork.”

 

“Yes, but can I be _your_ dork?”

 

Victor laughs. This boy is so silly, so refreshing. “Why do you want to be with me so much? Is it because of my pretty looks?” teases Victor, batting his eyelashes.

 

“Well, yes. But also, you are a very kind and nice person. Other people would have called the police if they found a drunk guy petting their dog in the middle of the night. You instead, offered me help and now, are indulging me with my silly antics.” Yuuri is still holding his hand and grips it a bit tighter. “I like you because you are beautiful inside and out.”

 

Victor is speechless.

 

Yuuri looks to be contemplating something, his dark eyes sparkling with the moonlight. Victor feels a fluttering feeling in this chest and thinks that maybe he’s a little bit in love with this guy. 

 

“Hey Yuuri, do you think you can come inside now? It’s getting chilly.”

 

“Yeah, I think so.”

 

Slowly, he helps him to get inside the house. They are a few steps away, Victor holding Yuuri’s waist firmly when suddenly the boy stops abruptly.

 

Before Victor can ask him what is wrong, Yuuri bends a bit and proceeds to throw up all over Victor’s shoes.

 

Oh, well.

   

* * *

 

 

Yuuri wants to die. He hasn’t even opened his eyes yet, but the headache is killing him. His throat feels dry as hell, and his mouth feels disgusting. He aches everywhere like he was run over by a truck.

 

Groaning in misery, Yuuri turns over in his bed and promptly falls to the floor.

 

Holding his head trying to calm the painful drumming inside, he looks around and feels his blood freeze in his veins.

 

He is not in his room. This is not his and Phichit’s apartment. He tries to find his phone, but it’s nowhere in sight.

 

Where is he? What the fuck did he do last night?!

 

Looking on himself, he notices that he has all his clothes on except his shoes and glasses. Glancing around, he finds them on the coffee table that he narrowly avoid when he fell down from the couch.

 

He feels a bit more calm thinking that he didn’t have sex with a stranger o something like that. On the coffee table, there is also a large glass of water and a couple of pills.

 

Yuuri takes them avidly thanking whoever were so thoughtful to put them there. He also notices a blue post-it with a note.

 

_Hi Yuuri!_

_I went with Makkachin to get us some breakfast._

_Wait for me!_

_Victor <3 _

What?! Who is Victor? Who is Makkachin? Yuuri starts to feel panic and thinks about getting the hell out of there before whoever lives there gets back.

 

He is putting on his shoes frantically, looking around for his phone, when of course, the front door opens.

 

He hears the steps coming his way, and before he can react, a big brown poodle greets him, jumping on him and licking his face enthusiastically.

 

He can’t help but giggle, trying to calm the dog down.

 

“Makkachin, let Yuuri breathe.”

 

Yuuri turns his face immediately to the owner of the voice. A handsome man is standing there holding a grease bag of take-out on one of his hands and a tray with coffees on the other. He is smiling at him.

 

This must be Victor.

 

“Umm,” Yuuri rakes his head trying to find something to say, but comes blank.

 

“Let’s have breakfast Yuuri,” says Victor cheerily, “I got breakfast burritos and coffee.”

                                                                                                                                                                                                   

Feeling incredibly awkward, Yuuri gets on his feet and follows the stranger to the kitchen. He sits on the table and doesn’t dare to move or say anything as the other man sets everything and begins to eat.

 

“What wrong? Are you feeling really sick? Did you take the pills I left for you?” asks the man worriedly, noticing that Yuuri hasn’t touched his food.

 

“Can I use your bathroom?” Yuuri needs to calm down, the threat of a panic attack getting closer.

 

“Oh, of course. First door to the left.”

 

“Thanks”

 

He goes quickly and sighs once the door is closed. Yuuri closes his eyes and takes a few deep breaths to regulate his breathing.

 

Feeling calmer, he opens his eyes and turns to the sink. Seeing his reflection in the mirror makes him groan. He forgot that he let Phichit dress him last night. He is wearing skinny jeans, tight black v-neck shirt and, is that a fucking choker on his neck? God, he needs to learn how to say no to Phichit’s puppy eyes.

 

His hair is a disaster, the gel he used to comb it now gone. He is looking pale and a bit sick, and the bags under his eyes are fucking huge. In short, he looks horrible and if he goes out right now, people will know he is doing a walk of shame without question. 

 

Yuuri quickly uses the toilet and washes his face. He puts a bit of toothpaste on his index finger and tries to clean his mouth the best he can. For a moment, he thinks about trying to fix his hair, but he just runs a wet hand over it to push it back a bit. There’s not much he can do to improve, but at least he looks more collected than before.

 

Victor is taking small sips of his coffee while waiting for him. Just seeing his beautiful face makes Yuuri start to feel nervous when he sits down again.

 

“I-I’m really sorry, but…did we…met on the club or something?”

 

Victor looks at him astonished. “You don’t remember?”

 

“No, I’m a really terrible drinker, and most of the time I just black out when I drink too much,” he can feel his face heating up.

 

“Oh, Yuuri.” There’s a teasing smile on the man’s face. “Last night I found you petting my dog on my backyard. I still don’t know how you managed to get in.”

 

“Oh my god!” Yuuri covers his face with his hands. He did what?! “I’m so sorry!”

 

“Oh! That’s not the best part.” Victor seems to take great pleasure retelling the story about how they met, how a terrible flirt drunk-Yuuri is, and especially, how he finished the night throwing up all over Victor’s shoes.

 

Yuuri is dying. He won’t survive this humiliation. And if the does, he is never drinking again. This time he is serious. This is the worst he has ever done, and that is counting that time when he pole-danced with Phichit at one very particular club. Better not think about it. Maybe he can quit college and go to live in a cave or something.

 

Hearing Yuuri’s distressed sounds, the man just laughs, “don’t worry, those were my oldest pair, so is not a great lost.” He takes one of Yuuri’s hands, “last night, you offered a blowjob to compensate for them.”

 

Yuuri turns to look at him with a spooked red face. He tries to free his hand from the man’s with no success while apologizing profusely over and over.

 

“Hey, calm down Yuuri,” says the man soothingly, “we didn’t do anything if you are worried about it.  Of course, I turned you down.”

 

“Of course,” he repeats softly. As if a man as handsome as Victor would be interested in someone like Yuuri. And after he vomited over him. He needs to get out.

 

“Thank you again for your hospitality, Victor.” He finally frees his hand and stands up. “I will pay you for your shoes and the breakfast. You have been really kind.”

 

Victor also stands up but doesn’t try to get closer. “Yuuri, it’s ok, you don’t own me anything.” He looks a bit sad now. “You should finish your breakfast first, and then you can call someone to come for you”

 

“I don’t want to impose,” says Yuuri, but doesn't move.

 

Sensing that he is not going to run to the door, Victor comes closer and rest a hand on one of his shoulders. “Please, Yuuri.”

 

Yuuri nods and sits again. For some reason, Victor wants to keep him in his house a bit longer, so Yuuri is not going to protest.  He takes one of the burritos and starts eating. His head still hurts a bit, but with the food and the coffee, he starts to feel better.

 

Victor keeps stealing glances at him between sips of his coffee, his burrito already finished. He seems like he wants to say something, but doesn’t know how.  

 

“Yuuri, I know that you don’t remember what happened yesterday, but I have to confess you something.”

 

Victor looks nervous, his eyes looking everywhere but Yuuri’s face and the tips of his ears are starting to turn pink. Yuuri thinks he looks adorable.  

 

Slowly Victor reaches for Yuuri’s right hand and holds it gently. His eyes finally find Yuuri’s.

 

“You swept me off my feet. I wasn’t expecting you at all. This sounds crazy as we only spoke like for half an hour, but in that time you made me laugh and feel excited just spending time with another person. What I’m trying to say is: you just happened to me and now I don’t want to let you go.”

 

“I-I umm…what?”

 

“Go on a date with me, please” implores Victor, his cheeks now a flaming red, “I would like to get to know you better.”

 

Yuuri is speechless.

 

“Unless, I misread everything, and you don’t find me attractive.”

 

“No! Y-yes…I mean, I do find you attractive,” Yuuri can feel his cheeks matching Victor’s, “and I would like to go out with you.”

 

Victor’s smile is blinding. “Great,” he says tenderly, as he interlocks their fingers.

 

Both of them spend a few seconds smiling stupidly at each other before coming back to reality when Makkachin enters the kitchen demanding scraps.

 

When they are done with their food and drinks and there is no excuse for Yuuri to stay, Victor blurts “Can we have our date now?”

 

Seeing Yuuri confused face, he explains “I mean, you can take a shower here and I can lend you some clothes if you want. And we can take Makkachin to the dog park and get some ice-cream, or see a movie or…”

 

He stops abruptly.

 

“I’m sorry, I being too forward, aren’t I? You probably just want to go home and rest.”

 

Yuuri indeed wants to rest, but Victor looks so dejected he can’t say no. It's Sunday so he doesn’t have anything urgent to do today, and even though he feels tired, his headache is gone now. There’s also the fact that he doesn’t want to leave Victor yet.

 

“Victor,” begins to say Yuuri, but Victor interrupts him. “It’s ok Yuuri. I can wait. I just have this stupid fear that if I let you go now, I won’t see you again.”

 

Yuuri’s heart beats a bit faster.

 

“That’s not gonna happen, I promise,” says softly Yuuri as he reaches to take Victor’s hand. “And I would love to have our date now.”

 

“Really?!” Victor’s cute heart-shaped smile is contagious.

 

Yuuri squeezes his hand. “Really.”

 

Victor’s shower is amazing and he enjoys playing with all the settings of the hydro-massage in the showerhead. Victor’s clothes fit him well enough. The jeans are a bit tight on his waist and too large on his legs, but he can manage. The t-shirt is also a bit loose, but it’s comfortable and smells nice.

 

“You look great in my clothes,” says Victor. He is sitting on the couch petting Makkachin.

 

Yuuri feels refreshed. “At least I don’t smell like a drunk anymore.”

 

“Oh! I forgot to give you your phone, I left it charging in my room.”

 

When Victor comes back he passes it to Yuuri, a cheeky smile on his face. “I took the liberty of entering my number. I’m listed as The Most Beautiful Man Ever.”

 

“What?!”

 

“That’s what you called me last night, you can’t take it back now.”

 

Groaning Yuuri accepts his fate. This dork is in his life now.

 

“Also kudos to your case, very cute,” says Victor pointing to the blue case with little poodles around.

 

“Shut up,” replies Yuuri embarrassed. He just loves poodles, ok?

 

It’s a miracle Yuuri didn’t lose it yesterday.  The battery is full and looking at the screen he sees 15 lost calls and more than 20 texts from Phichit. Alarmed, he sends him a text saying that he is alive and ok. Phichit immediately calls him, but Yuuri is not prepared to speak to him right now, so he declines the call. Instead, he goes to Victor and Makkachin.

 

“Can we take a selfie? It’s for my friend so he knows I’m not dead.”

 

“Of course!”             

 

Enthusiastic, Victor takes his phone and angles it so he, Yuuri and Makkachin are clear on the shot. Before pushing the button on the screen, he turns to Yuuri and presses an unexpected soft kiss to his cheek.

 

The Yuuri on the photo looks as bewildered and pink-cheeked as the real one. Victor laughs when he sees the result of his mischief, and just ruffles Yuuri’s hair tenderly.

 

Smiling, Yuuri sends the photo.

 

_Long story, talk to you later_

The reply comes in seconds.

 

_Yuuri, you slut! I thought you were dead and you were getting dick, asshole_

_He’s so hot, good job!_

Yuuri can stop smiling like an idiot. He looks at Victor trying to get Makkachin calm enough to clip on his leash, and he doesn’t know how, but he really has done an amazing job.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was inspired by this prompt:
> 
> http://theappleppielifestyle.tumblr.com/post/112392287541/list-of-aus-to-consider-where-one-or-both-of-ur
> 
> Thanks for reading! And thanks to my bae HappilySleeping


End file.
